Permanent Damage
by Iwetmyself
Summary: When the Foot show the turtles that they are worthy allies, they suddenly turn around and make a dramatic change back to their old ways. A strange character comes into their lives, and she will prove to be their only chance of winning against the...
1. Intro

Summary: When the Foot show the turtles that they are worthy allies, they suddenly turn around and make a dramatic change back to their old ways. A strange character comes into their lives, and she will prove to be their only chance of winning against the Foot. But will she win the acceptance of the turtle family?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my made up character, Tyler.

**Intro**

Silence. That was all that could be heard over the city of New York. There was a loud boom that shook the city and an unusual beam of light cut through the dark night. The heads of unearthly characters cast their eyesight up towards the sky. Giant turtles. Those were the features they carried.

There were all alike. Well toned, muscular, and walked up right. There were four of them, each bearing a different colored bandana over their eyes. A way to tell them apart, but it wasn't the only way. They were distinguishable by their attitudes.

The eldest, Leonardo, bore a blue bandana. He was the leader. Confident, caring, selfless. His face creased as concern flicked across his features. He clenched his hands together in fists, and looked to one of his brothers on his right.

Raphael. He bore the red bandana. He was hot-tempered, easily disturbed, though he may appear rough on the outside, when one of his brothers were in trouble he would immediately rush to their aid. He drew back his lips, his teeth grinding together.

The third brother, Donatello, wore a purple mask. He was the brains of his brothers, completely intelligent and always knew the right answer. He usually broke apart the fights that Raphael and Leonardo always and normally burst into. He placed a hand on his forehead, and let out an exhausted sigh.

The last, Michelangelo, wore an orange mask. He was usually the comic relief. When situations were bad and his brothers were in deep thought, he usually came up with some sort of witty joke to brighten up their spirits and had his brothers respond to his jokes with a good-hearted laugh. Tilting his head he watched as the beam of light raced through the sky.

All four brothers were trained as ninjas, over the course of 15 years by their rat father, Master Splinter. When the turtles were found in the sewers, they were actually just normal looking turtles. Then Splinter, a human at the time, found them. All five of them came in contact with a powerful acid green slime, and were all transformed into what they are today.

"Well..." Came Michelangelo's dumbfounded voice, "What do we do now?" He asked.

Leonardo crossed his arms, eyes narrowing, "First, we need to find out what the source of the problem is." He sighed, "Right now we can't really do anything." He looked down at the street from the top of the building they were standing. He closed his eyes and tapped one of his fingers on his muscled arm.

Raphael's gruffy voice almost made Michelangelo jump. "Why don't we just go towards the source and find out exactly what's going on?" He asked, casting his brown eyes on Leonardo. He growled, gripping his sai.

Donatello just shook his head, "Honestly Raph, does it look like we can do anything?" He watched his hot-tempered brother cast a glare at him. Donatello looked away and tapped his foot on the edge of the building.

Leonardo looked to Raphael and frowned, "We shouldn't do anything at the moment. We could get seriously hurt if we don't develop a plan." He crossed his arms.

Raphael growled at his brother, "Well while you're planning I'm going to see for myself." He prepared to leap forward when someone grabbed his arm. Raphael whipped around to face Leonardo, "Let go of my arm, Leo." He demanded, clenching his fist.

"Like I said, We're not doing anything until we plan something out and talk to Master Splinter first." He fiercely let go of Raphael's arm. "Why can't you follow a single, simple order, Raph?" He growled. "Now come on, Let's go back." He turned around, stepping away from the edge and took to a sprint.

With his brothers following, they lept from building top to building top, flying down to the street and then slipped unseen into the sewers of New York.

They whisked through the sewer pipes, around bends and curves. All four turtles dropped through a hole. They appeared in an old abandoned subway station.

This was their home.

The brothers descended down the main stairs and walked quietly to Splinter's meditation room.

The rat looked up from his thinking with concern on his face. "Something troubles you my sons." He said with his heavy Japanese accent, "What is the problem."

As the brothers knelt down in front of Splinter's ankle high table, Leonardo began explaining the events that had unfolded that night.

As he finished, Splinter folded his arms behind his back, his tail whipping back and forth. After a long moments thought he finally spoke, "We should wait until something shows it's self." He paused, "It is unnecessary to waste energy on something that isn't too important at the moment."

Raphael snorted, "So what? We just sit around and do nothin'? He growled, "There's somethin' out there and if we don't do somethin' then we'll be in more of a mess then we are now!" He narrowed his brown eyes, the bandana around his head creasing into neat folds.

Splinter raised up his hand, just as Leonardo was about to yell at Raphael. "Be patient my sons. The right time will come for when you must take action." He nodded his head once, and waved his hand towards the door. "You are dismissed.

Michelangelo was the first to get up. "Come on guys.. Heeeey who's hungry?" He asked, a wide grin appearing on his face. It was silent for a couple of moments as the other three brothers rose to their feet.

Donatello groaned, "Mikey, we've had pizza every night. Don't you think we should try something else. I'm not hungry anyways, I have machinery to tend to." He walked past Michelangelo, who was watching Raphael and Leonardo cast glares at each other. Then the blue banded brother turned and stalked swiftly out of the door.

"You should get that pizza started, Mikey." Came Raphael's scruffy voice, "They'll be hungry soon, and I know I will." Without another word he left the room as well, leaving Michelangelo alone with Splinter. The rat smile at him, "Your brothers are very concerned with the events that are taking place in the city. I am sure some pizza will lighten up the mood." He took a couple of steps back to the soft pillow that lay on the floor. He sat down and bowed his head, ears folding back as he went back into deep meditation.

Michelangelo hopped from the room, and carefully closed the door behind him, walking swiftly over to the kitchen and getting to work on the pizza. "I'll be sure to make it extra cheesy." He said to no one in particular. Michelangelo jumped in shock as a screeching noise erupted through the subway.

The orange banded turtle snapped his hands to his head and shut his eyes tightly. "What is that noise!" He screamed. And just as soon as it had started it had stopped. Removing his hands from his ears he cautiously looked around to find a dumbfounded Donatello walking down the stairs.

"What was that?" He asked, looking around. Michelangelo shrugged and walked over to his brother.

They both looked to the floor as it began to shake lightly, "Something's coming." Came Leonardo's voice.

He lept down from the second floor balcony and reached his hands behind his back, grabbing his katana from their sheaths. He spun them around in his hands and took a stance as the rumbling became louder.

Raphael appeared at his side, reached down to his waist and taking hold on his sais. He took to a battle position just like Leonardo. Donatello grabbed his Bo staff from it's holder on the back of his shell, taking a step back in place with his brothers and Michelangelo quickly gripped onto his nunchuks. He spun them around, and took a couple steps backwards.

"You guys ready?" Leonardo asked, his bandana tails blowing through the slight draft that was carried from up in the city. Grinning, he knew the answer was yes. The ninja turtle brothers never backed down from a battle, unless it was getting too serious. They all ran forward, weapons at the ready as a giant creature slammed into the subway, debris shooting through the air.

It flapped mighty wings, throwing it's red head around through the air. Long teeth glinted in the light as it charged forward on four paws.

Leaping into the air, the turtles slashed at it, kicking, punching, doing as much damage as they possibly could. The creature swung it's mighty paws through the air, claws raking down the cement walls as it missed a fear stricken Michelangelo. The orange banded turtle hurled himself at the beast, knocking into it's chest and sending the creature falling to the floor.

It screeched and flipped itself around, sending the turtle flying through the air. He hit the wall with a grunt and fell to the floor, landing on his feet. He staggered to the left a little and ran forward. "This isn't working, dudes!" He called as he began hacking into the beast once more.

Leonardo was swinging his katana at the dragon-like creature. It was causing way too much destruction in their home. Broken pieces of wall were thrown through the air, splitting into millions of pieces as it crashed to the ground. "We gotta lure it to the surface." Leonardo called, his brown eyes frantic, though he didn't stop fighting.

"There's no time!" Came Donatello's panting voice, his Bo staff whacked into the beast's head and in return it cried out and turned it's attention to the purple banded turtle. Donatello gulped as the beast roared in his face. "Whoo ma, do you need a breath mint." He said frantically waving his hand in front of his face. In response he was knocked to the side.

Leonardo and Raphael ran together at the creature, weapons raised. They stopped in their tracks as the beast started throwing a wild fit. It twisting and turned, it's head whipping through the air. On it's back, Michelangelo was perched, gripping on for life, though his face showed no fear. It held excitement. "Yee Haw! Dudes, you so gotta try this!" He yelled and then was tossed to the side as the beast bucked wildly.

The orange banded turtle slid on his back as he hit the ground, his shell making screeching noises as he came to a halt. Roaring in extreme anger, the beast whipped around and thundered down the subway tunnel. Leonardo was about to chase after it when everything went silent.

Michelangelo rolled to his side, grunting with effort. He pushed himself to his feet and brushed his knee pads off. "Well, that was…bogus." He said, now wiping the dust from his skin.

Appearing from underneath some rubble came Donatello. He coughed lightly and hoisted himself into a standing position, "So, where did it go?" He asked, rubbing his sore head. Raphael paced to look down the subway tunnel. He narrowed his eyes.

"It's defiantly gone." He muttered, "but I don't get why it just attacked us. And how did it find our lair in the first place?" All eyes turned to Leonardo. Since he was the leader, he was expected to make decisions.

He reached up, and slid his katana back in their sheaths. "I don't know. There has to be something that had purposefully lead it here." He placed his arms by his side.

All four brothers turned their attention to the main stairs of the subway station. Splinter stood there a shocked look on his face. "My sons, are any of you hurt?" When they all shook their heads, relief washed over the rat's face. "It appears that we are in a bigger situation that I had thought. You must all keep your eyes out for anything unusual." He said to them, "We do not know if this will be your greatest challenge yet, my sons."

**End intro**

After note: Wells, what do you guys think? It's a long chapter, I know I know, but I wanted to make it meaningful shrug

But you all know what I would like D REVIEWS REVIEWS!


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

Summary: When the Foot show the turtles that they are worthy allies, they suddenly turn around and make a dramatic change back to their old ways. A strange character comes into their lives, and she will prove to be their only chance of winning against the Foot. But will she win the acceptance of the turtle family?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my made up character, Tyler.

**Start**

Down in the alleyway of New York cities, hung a sign that read adoptions today. It wasn't kid adoptions but more like dog adoptions. During this time of the month, people would bring their puppies and they would find the perfect homes for them. They would bring small dogs, medium dogs, any type of dog. They barked, and wagged their tails, while some wondered why they were there.

There came an annoying prod on the side of a dog and she jerked her head up, her floppy ears bouncing on her head. She yawned, showing off her white teeth. "Dark, why are you waking me up so early?" She asked, looking over to her friend through half-awake eyes.

The black dog smiled at her, "'Cause Ty, today's the day we're getting adopted silly." She gave her a toothy grin, and prodded her side again to get Ty to stand.

The creamy dog yawned once more and shook her whole body. Two others came to join them. One a burnt brown and the other a grey. The four were at the age of being in between puppy and adult hood. They came the month before as puppies but were never adopted.

Ty groaned, "Really guys? Do you want to get adopted by humans? I mean, don't we like living out here on the streets…never having to obey a single command? Never having to do what others say?" She asked, sitting down and scratching a hind foot behind her ear.

The burnt brown wolf cocked her head, "I do kinda agree with Ty, guys. It's just been so much fun living out here in this care-free world."

The grey dog stretched, "Well _I _want to be adopted. I don't know about Ty and Sam, but living in a home sounds pretty nice." She smiled, "Just think of the comfort of being in a warm home, not having to deal with winds or rain, and think of the kids who will be hugging us and playing with us." She lept about, "It sounds like fun!"

Dark sat down next to Ty, "Well, wherever we go, we'll all be friends and always stay in contact, right?" She nudged Ty with her elbow and laughed.

Ty nodded to her friends, "Definatly!" She held out her paws and so did everyone else. She grinned, "Shake on it!" As their secret 'hand shake' they all stood to their paws and vigorously shook themselves till their fur made them look twice their size.

The grey dog seemed to stagger to the side and fell over. Ty chuckled and approached her, "You feelin' okay, Jay?" She asked, nudging her side with her own to help her up.

Jay gave her an absent minded nod and said, "Yeah, I'm just…a lil' dizzy." She laughed, and finally got back up.

All four friends headed to where they were supposed to meet up with everyone else. A human was sitting on a porch next to the dog adoption alleyway, and was reading a newspaper. His name was Rodger and he was the guy who ran the whole event. He slightly tilted his paper downwards and reached a hand up to slide his shades down the brim of his nose.

Ty, Dark, Sam, and Jay approached Rodger as he leaned forward towards them and scratched each of their heads in turn. "You guys will get adopted, I'm sure of it." He leaned back and situated himself so he could read again. He flicked his wrists, getting all of the wrinkles out of the newspaper and busied himself with the sports section of the paper.

Sam sat down, "Any moment now and we're gonna be crowded with people." She swiped a tongue over her muzzle, "We have to try to stay together. Maybe we can get a home that's close to each other."

The three other friends nodded their heads in agreement. "Hopefully that will work out perfectly." Ty said, wagging her tail.

All four turned their heads as Rodger raised his wrist to eyelevel so he can check the time. He stood up and folded his paper, then clapped his hands. "Alright guys!" He said, making his way to the dogs. "Are ya ready to be adopted?" In response, some dogs barked, others wagged their tails, and some tilted their heads. Rodger rounded up every single dog, and then proceeded to tighten a collar on a german shephard's neck. He patted it's head and watched as a couple of people made their way through the dogs, seeing which ones caught their eyes.

Ty sat down with her three friends, near the edge, and waited for people to come and 'manhandle' them. Jay however wasn't able to sit.

She stood next to Sam, tail wagging as a human walked right up to her.

"Awww, aren't you a lil' cutie?" The she-person cooed, and placed her hands underneath Jay's arms and lifted her up. She lightly touched her nose to Jay's. "My little Stephanie will just adore you!" She grinned and Jay barked, then turned her head to look at her friends.

They all watched as Jay was carried away. Ty got to her paws, "Take care, Jay!" She called, lowering her floppy ears. "We'll visit you soon!" She watched as Jay waved her paw at them, and then her and her new owner disappeared into the newly increasing crowd.

Ty flopped back down next to her friends, "Well, that was quick." She huffed, and narrowed her eyes, "I wonder what home she's going too."

Dark placed a paw on Ty's shoulder, "She'll be happy wherever she goes. And we will too."

Ty looked to Dark, and watched the flames on her ears dance wildly. She smiled, "Yeah.." Looking back to the crowd, they all observed the adoptions, watching dogs pair up with owners that seemed perfect for them.

Sam was the next to be adopted. It took some time for her perfect owner to search through the crowd of dogs, and then to find the burnt brown dog sitting amongst her friends. He knelt down and touched the top of Sam's head. "Man, your coat is so soft. How do you keep it clean when living out here?" He asked, even though he knew she couldn't answer.

Ty nudged Sam, "Looks like he's interested in adopting you. Are you sure you can handle the 'stress' of living in a home?" She asked, a smile on her muzzle. 

Sam looked sideways at Ty, her tail thumping against the ground, "I guess I can cope." She got to her paws, just before she was hoisted into the man's arms.

Ty and Dark watched as their friend was carried away, "Remember, we'll meet again!" Ty barked, and Dark nodded her head in agreement.

Sam disappeared as well and Dark and Ty sighed heavily.

"I wonder who's next." Dark said flatly.

Ty looked over to her friend and lightly shoved her, "Hey, maybe we can end up in the same home!" She grinned, "That would be really awesome."

Dark nodded and closed her eyes as she smiled at Ty.

Hours went by and slowly the amount of dogs started to decrease. Some people came in, and if they didn't find what they were looking for they left with a disappointed look on their faces. Some walked away with dogs, while some just pranced away through pure joy that they had found the dog of their dreams.

The sun was beginning to set and Dark and Ty were still left, as well as some other dogs. People still hung around though, trying to make up their minds on this dog or that dog. A human walked over and looked at Dark, then at Ty. A younger girl, probably in her teens, and probably the daughter of the woman who had approached the two remaining dogs, knelt down so she could have a better look.

"They're both so cute. I just can't decide." She crept forward and sat down in front of the two. She called them over with a flick of her finger, making soft clicking noise with her tongue.

Ty and Dark lifted themselves to their paws and made their way towards the human girl. She smiled as she used both hands to pet Dark and Ty. After a couple of minutes at looking at their paws, and checking their ears and other parts of their bodies, she chose Dark.

With a smile she picked up her new dog, "When we get home, I'm defiantly going draw you." She held the dog close to her.

Ty outstretched a paw and touched Dark's. "I'll miss you." She whimpered, not knowing when she would see her friend again.

Dark lowered her ears, "Find me soon…and I hope you find your owner before the sun goes down. You can't go without a home." Ty pulled her paw back and watched sadly as her friend was taken away.

She sat back down, and hung her head, waiting for her chance to be scooped up and brought home.

Night fell over New York city and Ty still sat there, looking around and waiting. Rodger still sat on his porch, watching intently on the young dog that sat alone. He clapped his hands twice and whistled.

Ty looked up, ears perked. When she saw that it was only Rodger who called her, she looked away. She got into a standing position and turned down into the dark alleyway disappearing into the dark shadows.

Rodger sagged his shoulders and sighed, getting to his feet and making his way to the door. He heard the soft sound of thunder in the distance, and could see the dark shapes of clouds as he looked at the sky. "Be safe little pup." He said to no one in particular and pushed the door open to enter his house.

Ty made her way through alleyways. She felt a light drizzle set calmly on her pelt as she walked. "This is the second time I was denied a home." She sighed to herself and jerked softly as it began to down pour. She looked up at the sky, but immediately closed her eyes and lowered her head.

She opened the up again and headed swiftly over to metal stairs that lead to the top of a large building. She ascended them quickly, her claws clicking against the metal. As she climbed staircase after staircase, she soon found herself on the roof. Looking around, she tried to locate somewhere to take shelter from the rain.

A clap of thunder made her whisk to a curved air vent. She lept up, trying to reached the opening and after one more thrust with her hind paws, she managed to grab a hold. Pulling herself into the safety of the air vent, she curled up and looked out of the opening, watching the rain patter against the ground.

She narrowed her eyes, and wondered how her friends were fairing with their new homes. She was already starting to miss them, she was missing their unceaseable laughter, their times of play, and their faces.

Ty shook her head, and placed her nose in between her paws, still watching the ground. Her eyes slowly drooped and she was about to drift off into sleep, until she heard footsteps splashing in the puddles of water on the roof.

She lifted her head, almost banging it on the top of the air vent, and watched as four swift figures blurred right in front of her vision. She slightly poked out her head to watch them go.

"What the-" She stopped herself, not wanting her dog noises to disturb the four. They were weird looking though as Ty could tell. The darkened sky made it difficult to make out what they looked like. She could hear them speaking. She raised an eyebrow, 'I can understand them…' She thought to herself. One of them growled angrily, and lept forward. The one that was closest to him scowled and chased after the one who took off. Another followed and the last was about to as well, when Ty lost her footing on the side of the air vent and fell out.

She smacked against the ground, causing water to splash everywhere. The figure turned around. Ty's eyes widened as it made it's way over to her. As it neared, she could slowly make out the figure.

'A turtle?!' She gritt her teeth, certainly this wasn't the sight she expected to meet. It was walking just like any human, had arms like a human, had legs like a human. Though it did have a shell, green skin, and lacked the same number of fingers and toes as a human would have, it defiantly resembled a turtle. Around it's head and over it's eyes, it was wearing a soaked orange bandana.

He knelt down, his knee pads clunking on the roof top. "Dude, are you okay?" He went to pick up Ty, when she growled at him. Her fur would have been standing on end, if she wasn't wet the bone. The turtle drew back his hand, a confused look on his face.

"I just wanna help ya." He went to pick her up again, and as Ty sensed that he wasn't going to hurt her, she let him do so. She watched as his three fingered hands wrapped around her body. He stood up and stretched his arms out, looking Ty dead in the face.

She watched him back, aware that he had a tight hold on her.

"So what's your name, little dude?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Ty thought for a moment, tail slowly swaying back and forth as she opened her mouth. "My name's Tyler, and I'm no dude."

This turtle seemed as shocked as she was that he could understand her. "Whooah, Did I just _hear_ you right?" He asked, a grin suddenly playing on his face. "Well in that case, if we're introducing ourselves. My name's Michelangelo, but really my brothers just call me Mikey for short."

"Brothers? You mean there are more like you?" She asked, staring at him.

She watched him nod, then he frowned, "Dude, I gotta meet up with them. They're gonna freak when they notice I'm not following." He placed Ty on the ground. "Hey, we'll be making our way back here, and if you stay here, maybe I can pick you up on the way back to our home."

Ty studied him for a moment, her floppy ears lifted. A smile came to her muzzle quickly, "O-okay." She nodded once to him and Mikey spun around beginning to sprint away.

"I'll be back!" He called, and disappeared over the side of the building. Ty stared at the spot that Mikey was last standing. She shook her head, trying to decide whether that whole conversation was real or not. She quickly made her way back to the air vent and clambered inside, to wait for Mikey's return.

**End**

Long again? Hey what can I say, I like writing stuff. Once you get me started you can't get me to stop xD

And if you're beginning to like my story review review review! Please!


	3. The Abandoned Subway

Summary: When the Foot show the turtles that they are worthy allies, they suddenly turn around and make a dramatic change back to their old ways. A strange character comes into their lives, and she will prove to be their only chance of winning against the Foot. But will she win the acceptance of the turtle family?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my made up character, Tyler.

**Start**

Ty continued to lay in the air vent. She rolled over and over, wondering when exactly Mikey was going to return with his bothers, and toying with the idea if he was for real or not, and if he was just a person in a costume.

She flipped over on her back, placing her paws on the top of the air vent, "I just can't seem to actually think that he was real." She mumbled to herself, her voice echoing off of the metal walls.

Her ears perked up and she quickly rolled to her side, just as she heard footsteps. She smiled as the same four figures walked by the air vent. She slightly poked her head out and looked for the orange banded one. Where was he?

She spotted him walking with the others, deep in conversation. He nodded and three of them lept off. Mikey turned back and quickly walked back to where Ty was hiding.

"You coming out, or what?" He asked, reaching inside.

Ty squeaked softly as she was brought out into the open. "Okay…my brothers are just going home, they think I'm just checking up on something. If they were to find out that I was sneaking an animal into the lair, then I would be suspended from my training."

Ty tilted her head, "Then why risk it?" She asked. Mikey reached around with Ty still in his hands and placed her in between his shell and his neck. She grunted, "It's kinda uncomfortable back here." She complained.

Mikey looked over his shoulder at her, "Well, it's not very far till we get back home. Just sit tight and when we enter, don't make a sound." He raced forward, aware of Ty's claws scraping against the inside of his shell as she gripped onto it. He lept from the top of the building and quickly dove into an uncovered manhole. He replaced the top and took to a quick sprint.

Ty wrinkled her nose, "You guys live in a sewer?" She asked. Mikey shook his head, "Actually we live in an abandoned subway station." Ty let out a long 'oh'.

After a few minutes of sprinting down sewer pipes, and leaping down through holes that lead to more sewer pipes, Mikey began to slow his pace. He stopped by a brick wall, and reached up, taking hold of the second to last holder piece that held a metal pipe up. He pulled it out and the brick wall in front of him split in two, and he quickly walked inside. The door closed tightly.

"Dude, we're here." He said, though he made sure not to say it too loud.

Ty didn't want to risk getting caught and just stayed hidden where she was. She felt Mikey walked up a flight of stairs. She couldn't help but peek out to see where she was. Indeed they were in an old abandoned subway station, but it was made to look more liveable.

There was a couch in the main area, it was red and tattered. In front of it sat a TV and currently the news was on. Ty didn't get a chance to see it for her view was blocked. Mikey had walked into a room, and reached over his head to pick Ty up.

She looked around. She guess that by the looks of it, this was Mikey's bedroom. There was a skateboard propped up against a wall, and a bed lining the side of the wall. There was another TV in this room as well that was sitting on a table.

Mikey set Ty down on his bed and patted her head. "I'll be right back. Let me just get you something to eat." Ty nodded to him and watched him walk out of the room.

She jumped down from the bed and walked around the room. She looked up at the posters on the wall, and smiled. He seemed to like the band Jet and P.O.D. She turned to the skateboard she saw earlier and padded over to it. She sniffed it and as her nose brushed the top of the skateboard she drew back. The surface had such a weird texture and when she had touched it, it scratched her nose.

She snorted, and was about to walk to the other side of the room when Mikey appeared. Ty almost jumped into the air when she heard his voice. Looking up, she tilted her head, "What do you have?"

Mikey was holding a plate and a glass of Soda. He sat down on his bed, and Ty lept up to sit next to him. On his plate were 5 slices of triangular pieces of food. When Ty sniffed it, it brought a pleasant smell to her nose.

"It's called pizza, dude. Have you ever tried it before?" When Ty shook her head, Mikey held up a piece to her and after giving it a quick sniff, she reached forward and grabbed the pizza in her mouth devouring it in a few bites.

She licked her muzzle and grinned. "Wow, that was great. I've never had pizza before." She jumped back as Mikey laughed and handed her another piece. She chomped it down, giving her muzzle another swipe of her tongue.

She watched as Mikey took a gulp of the soda he had in his cup. Ty cocked her head, "Can I try some of _that_?" She asked.

Mikey looked uncertain as he brought the cup from his lips. He chuckled, "I don't think dogs are supposed to drink soda." He said.

Ty shrugged, "It doesn't hurt to try." She smiled as Mikey lowered the cup to her level.

"Fair enough." He said to her as she looked inside of the half filled cup. She licked her tongue in the soda, taking a couple drinks before pulling back. She burped, and smacked her lips. "That was an interesting taste." She said.

Ty lifted herself up and fell back against the bed, curling up with the pillow that was next to her. Mikey set the cup down on a nightstand by his bed. He lifted up the covers on the bed and slipped underneath them. He placed his head on the pillow, his blue eyes watching as Ty settled down next to him.

She yawned, her tongue curling. She closed her mouth, her eyes drooping as she scooted closer to the comfort of Mikey's chest plate, and curled up next to him. Ty closed her eyes and sighed softly.

Mikey shut his eyes as well. Within a matter of moments the two of them were fast asleep. Mikey's soft snoring and occasional sleep talking lightly filled the room. Tyler shifted restlessly until she got a little more comfortable.

**End**

Okay, so this one was a little short. So sue me. I wanted to end it there cause there isn't much a sleeping turtle nor a sleeping dog can do...besides twitch?

You all know what I'm gonna ask you forrrr. Reviews please. Keep my inspiration flowing by showing me you guys like my fan fiction.


End file.
